Ayumi Sanda
|-|Manga=Volume 1 Chapter 1 |-|-|-|Kanji = 三田 亜由美 |aka = San-chan |Gender = Female |Japanese = Ai Kayano|Class = Second year class 4|Anime = Episode 1|Horoscope = Aquarius |Birthday = January 28|Relationships = Jun Sanda (Brother) Takeru Hibiya (Ex-Boyfriend)}} Ayumi Sanda (三田 亜由美 Sanda Ayumi) is Erika Shinohara's best friend and the only one who knows about the 'fake boyfriend' thing. She is also the classmate of Kyouya Sata during their first year. She also admitted that Sata and her aren't close. Considered one of the best character's from the anime and manga. Apparently, she is good at sports. Appearance She has short pink-colored hair with asparagus green eyes with naturally long eyelashes. It is not said that she wears make up. She is usually seen wearing the normal school uniform. When in casual clothing her fashion sense is more of preppy mixed with a feminine style. Personality Ayumi is kind and will help anybody that asks or seeks help. She's also very observant, knowing that there was something about Kyouya Sata/Plot and his personality behind his smile. Ayumi is intelligent when it comes to school she quickly understands a lesson and passes her exams with flying colors. She's strong willed and doesn't like to ask for help. Shes 's also careful around her surroundings. She often teases Erika, for her careless ways too. Background Ayumi had long hair back in middle school not much has been said about Ayumi's childhood though, Erika Shinohara has stated that she's been "secretly popular with the boys". Plot Ayumi appears with Erika Shinohara during the first day of school. They were walking to school and a ball when and hit Erika's face. Ayumi also pretended to be Erika's boyfriend. Example, when Erika got a phone call form Ayumi, she would always tell her friends that the phone call is from her boyfriend. They would always meet up in the toilet together. Ayumi will always advice Erika on several occasions and call her a masochist. One time, when Erika and Yuu Kusakabe went out to play, Erika invited Ayumi. It is seen that Ayumi is observant as she noticed that Erika was hyper active that day and she knows that Erika is unhappy about her 'break-up' with Kyouya Sata. During the second term, Erika was happy to be in the same class with Kyouya and herself but she shouted:" I got to be in the same class with Kyouya-kun." She hit her head because of that. She found herself ended up in the same class with Erika, Kyouya, Marin, Aki and another hottie, Nozomi Kamiya. During a field trip, she is in the same group with Erika, Kyouya, Nozomi, and two other guys (Takii-kun, Kojima-kun) Ayumi ignores Nozomi almost every time. In the bus, she sat with Erika and noticed that Erika kept looking at Kyouya who sat with Nozomi but not her. It is quite weird because they thought that he would be only interested in girls and Marin Tachibana even suggested that both of them are gay which has shocked Erika. She wasn't fond of Nozomi as she noticed that there's something weird about him talking to Kyouya. Relationships Erika Shinohara Ayumi is friends with Erika ever since they were young. She helps Erika a lot, since they are best friends. She has a unique perspective and tries to advise Erika on multiple occasions. She frank with her words to Erika as it is seen that she will often call her masochist and Erika calls her 'San'. Kyouya Sata Ayumi is in the same class with Kyouya and she knew that there was something behind his smile so she decided not to get close to him. However she supports both Erika and Kyouya in their relationship and future quarrels in the manga and also slaps Kyouya one time and knocks some sense into him. Takeru Hibiya Ayumi and Takeru are very close friends as well as having hinted feelings for each other. She first met him during the Christmas party and connected well together. During the stalker chapter she received help from Takeru to rely on others from time to time rather than shouldering problems all on her own. It was more evident of her relationship with Takeru during the school trip to Hokkaido when she was confessed to by Takeru and further supported when Kamiya told her that Takeru is a good man. After the time skip, it is said that the two dated for a short period of time but broken up as both felt that they are more suited to be friends. Trivia * The name Ayumi 'means "second, Asia" (亜) ('a), "reason, cause" (由) (yu) and "beautiful" (美) (mi). * Ayumi's surname Sanda 'means "three" (三) ('san) and "field, rice paddy" (田) (da). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters